


Starmen

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Starman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Poo is in the midst of training. But the only thing he can think of is getting back to save his friends. Will he be able to overcome his new Mu training?
Kudos: 4
Collections: September 2020 Prompts Collection





	Starmen

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Hold.

Hold.

Hold…

Poo was having difficulty achieving zen in this place. Mu. The place of nothingness his master had brought him too. His newfound friends were in danger, and he needed to complete this training to gain some ‘new perspective’ his master had said before disappearing again. Closing his eyes he focused on letting go. First of his worldly possessions. That was easy as the crown jewels, the items of former kings had been scattered during the last war. He let go of his father. Then his mother, who he had known only for a few years before she passed. He let go of his friends. Jeff. Paula. He saw Ness. That silly smile he got after a tough battle, the way he reassured the group they were on the right path. Sharing water with him and talking about his own father, who he had not seen in years. Poo even let go of Ness’s sadness.

His heart was beating fast. He could fill his veins contract, pushing life energy through his body. He took in another breath and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw a single star int he sky. This place would be completely dark if not for the light of the star. The space under him grew warmer. Looking more closely he saw that the star was growing. He had to jump off the ground now, it was to hot to stay seated. The star expanded and began to crash down towards the prince.

Steeling himself he prepared to defend against whatever this enemy had in store for him. The star blasted down in a flash of light and exploded in front of him. As the smoke cleared he saw his master was standing in the smoking crater.

“Young one. You have come to realize the truth of this space. It was in nothingness that the evil of the world was created. Mu was used to take a fraction of that power.”

“Master. You mean I have control over the stars themselves?”

Smiling, the master placed a hand on Poo’s shoulder. “With practice yes. For now you will just shake the heavens and borrow some of their power. Now let’s get you back to your friends. I’m sure they could use your help now.”

Poo gripped his masters hand and the space in front of them began to whirl away, but not before he saw the icy, mechanical stare of the ones he had stolen power from.

Hands on their hips. They numbered in the thousands. Their shadows stretched far out into the horizon.

The Starmen.


End file.
